Golem
Overview Golems, the Not-men, are a unique race to be brought to Fenestra, and their presence in the realm makes many uneasy. Formed from non living, or non-moving material, and given life force by arcane or other magics, the Golems come in strange shapes, depending on their origin. From men made of mud and clay, breathed to life by the Animus of holy men, to the contemplative War Forged, grown from an arcane tree, armored, and granted a magitech Soul. Most Golems are fully availed of free will, and serve no master, unless bound by contract of servitude. Even then, Contracts to bind Golems in Fenestra are not permanent, and eventually, the mage construct will gain their soul and freedom. Often serving as heavy laborers, assistants, or general menial workers, Golems serve an extremely important niche in the economy. War Golems, and even Mage Golems are built for their purpose, and granted free will, may choose to pursue their interests along their comrades, but the main focus is thus. Golems are eternal. They cannot be stopped, save by destruction, or the siphoning of their Soul. And they are free. Statistics Golems are created for a wide array of purposes, and while they are not exactly versatile as a race, they often excel in their created purpose. Some Golems are so finely made as to be indistinguishable from the living, beyond their Soul socket. They are still often treated like objects and abominations by newer migrants to the realm, but even they eventually get used to the seemingly hollow voices and empty eyes, when they begin to realize that there's something inside that shell of metal, or clay. Advantages With souls formed purely of Magic or Magitek animus, golems are incredibly resistant to magic, and their automaton like bodies are often difficult to damage. Being as they are not truly 'alive', Golems do not feel pain. They still, however can assess damage to their structure and react accordingly. Disadvantages Golems find it difficult to emulate certain living behaviors, by the virtue of they simply have not had these experiences. Physical sensations are something they can barely register, and so, are removed from the world, and unless specifically crafted for that purpose, find it difficult to work with extra fine motor skills. Void spells and spells that negate or dispel magic are incredibly dangerous for Golems, and will render them temporarily out of commission, although it will not kill them. Once a Soul is granted life, it is notoriously difficult to extinguish it. Presence in the Shatterstorms The golems came with their masters, or without, soulless servants transported through the maelstrom and dropped into the Realm. Changed by the trip, they woke up and asked their masters for the first time the true questions that all Golems still ask. "Who? What? Why?" There are some Golems wandering the far wilds made entirely out of Shard fragments. With their bodies formed of pieces of broken realities, and their sould formed from the animus of the pained screams of a hundred affected worlds, these creatures, called Promethians, are terrifying and deadly. The Promethians, unlike the awakened Golems are not truly living, but possessed of a tortured existance. The tamed Golems and the wild Golems seem to speak a different tongue, but the truly Living Golems, those possessed of a Soul, find the stirrings of pity in their hearts for these creatures, and will often seek them out to spare them the pain of continued existance. Category:Character Options Category:Races